Search engines are useful for locating a specific desired or relevant article from a large collection of articles. Conventional search engines often sort articles of a search result based on the contents of the articles, such as on the number of times a keyword or particular word or phrase appears in each article.
Conventional client-side applications return results based, for example, on certain article attributes or history data. For example, existing client-side search applications provide search results listed by the date and time the article was last saved, the type of article, or the size of the article. The user can restrict the search by entering other parameters such as last edit time, other words or phrases in the article, or article type. Nonetheless, the relatively limited article attributes and history data used by conventional client-side search applications may degrade user experience.
Thus, what is desirable is a method and system that overcomes one or more drawbacks associated with prior client-side search applications.